A. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the field of compositions for limiting the assimilation of dietary fat, and methods of making and using such compositions. More specifically, this invention relates to the field of compositions that inhibit dietary fat assimilation by physically entrapping the fat, and methods for making and using such compositions.
B. Description of Related Art.
People are becoming increasingly aware of the importance of limiting the ingestion and uptake of dietary fat. As a result, low fat foods are rapidly gaining in popularity. Such low fat foods are, however, only available for limited types of foods and are often less enjoyable to eat. Due to these deficiencies of low fat food, alternate means of reducing the amount of dietary fat have been tried.
One method of limiting the uptake of dietary fat is to consume dietary fibers which sequester the fat in a less-digestible form. A limitation of such dietary fibers is that they are ionically-charged, and they consequently sequester physiologically important nutrients and minerals such as phosphate. This sequestration limits the bioavailability of such nutrients and minerals.